


Misbehavior

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Children, Gen, Graffiti, Kinda, Misgendering, Orphanage AU, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying hasn't been caught breaking the rules around the city.. Not yet anyway..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehavior

**Author's Note:**

> A random little fic to go with the orphanage AU thing I've been piecing together recently over on Tumblr.  
> You can find character bios and doodles for the AU on it's tag on my Tumblr. (@violet-fire-cat, tagged: yogorphans au )  
> I also made art for this fic 'cos why not :P

 

  
_Click click click_

The sound of the metal ball bouncing around inside the can. The cold metal in their hand and the smell of paint in the chilly night air. Hidden behind dark shadows where no one could see. Protected by the darkness.

Lying was very much in their element here. Out late at night, in the dark, causing trouble. Nothing massive, just a little paint on the old café wall. It was illegal, sure, but that wasn't going to stop them, people hardly ever came down this way at night, no one would know they had set foot here.

The early hours of the morning had struck, the streets were almost empty. The near silence occasionally broken by a passing car, a stray dog barking, a lone person or two walking down the road, quietly chatting to each other.

Lying knew how the city worked. They knew how its inhabitants behaved.

They knew that going out at night on a weekend was a _terrible_ idea if they were going near the town centre. The seemingly endless crowds of youths, drunk and high and God knows what else. Becoming trapped within the swarm, drunks flirting with them and shoving drinks into their hands, was not an experience they wished to repeat in the near future, or ever.

They knew that night-drivers were much less careful about what they were doing compared to their daylight counterparts. The roads were empty, they seemed to think the rules no longer applied. Lying had almost been run over more times than one person should have.

They'd mapped out every alleyway, every low rooftop, every passage, all in their head. They could never get lost, but they could very easily lead people away from what they knew and leave them wondering where they were.

Lying knew their way around so well, that getting caught by anyone of authority seemed impossible. Even if they were seen, they could run and, if need be, hide in a small space that no one else could reach. 'It's only illegal if you get caught'. And they hadn't been caught. Spotted, sure, but not caught.

..Not yet anyway..

Leaving their tag on the back of the building was pretty routine now. The paw-print of a fox. Fitting, for a fox-eared teen like themselves. It was quick and didn't use up too much paint. They didn't have the money to be constantly buying new cans, so they had to be sparing of what they did have.

Despite being focused on what they were doing, they were also very aware of the world around them. Ears flicking back and forth to pick up every sound, listening carefully on the off-chance that someone came near.

Lying usually knew someone was approaching before that person even knew that they were there, and they could leave without the stranger being any the wiser to their presence. Leaving only the fresh fox-print on the wall, and the smell of paint in the air.

Their little vanishing trick didn't go quite to plan this time though.

Lying had heard footsteps, but couldn't quite tell where they were coming from, the wind was starting to pick up, disturbing how the sound travelled. It wasn't until a bright white torch-light was shone directly at them that they realised that the footsteps were closer than they thought.

"What's going on down here?" They heard a man half-shout from outside the beam of light, his voice firm. The sudden harsh light had all but blinded Lying, and even after shielding their eyes from it with their arm, they couldn't make out where the man was standing.

They didn't speak. They merely stood their waiting. Not sure what the best course of action would be just yet.

"Young man, I asked you a question." Came the voice again, slightly louder this time.

Lying scowled. "Who are you calling ' _young man_ '." They hissed. The misgendering hitting them like a bullet.

The man started to move closer, slow, even paces across the stone pavement. As Lying's eyes adjusted to the light, they began to make out the form of the man, though it was tricky, as he seemed to be dressed in black. It took them a moment to notice the silver badge on his cap, torch-light glinting off of it every now and then. That was all they needed to see to know that they couldn't stay where they were.

"I know you asked me a question, officer." Lying said calmly. Slowly reaching down to grab their bag, which was sitting on the ground by their feet. "But I don't intend to answer it." A sly smile pulled at their lips as they put the spray-can they were holding into their bag, slung it over their shoulder, turned on their heel, "Must be going." and ran.

"Hey, come back here!" The policeman yelled, taking off after Lying, grabbing ahold of his radio and quickly speaking into it.

But, despite their size, Lying was _fast_. Swiftly dashing around the corner and down the path towards the main road. They weren't far from home, they could make it back without getting caught, they'd managed it before from much greater distances.

They hadn't quite realised that there was more than one officer on the scene though. And mere seconds after clearing the old café, there was a tall woman clad in a black police uniform blocking the path, stopping them in their tracks, her silver badge flashing under the streetlights.

They could try running around her, but they'd likely get grabbed if they tried, and that wasn't desirable. There were no low walls to jump over or run along, so that was out too. They couldn't just run across the road from where they were, so that was also a no.

Things weren't looking good.

The man from before appeared behind them. Stopping them from running back the other way either.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Asked the woman, looking down at them with a scowl on her face.

"I'm not a ' _man_ '.." Lying hissed, glancing between the two officers as they gradually moved closer to them. After a few more seconds, they sighed heavily and raised their hands in the air, looking down at their feet. "Fine, as much as it pains me to give up so easily, do what you will. I've got no ideas on how to get away."

"Good boy." Said the man, making Lying flinch, gritting their teeth in frustration. He walked up to Lying, and took ahold of their wrists, bringing their hands down behind their back. "What's your name, and how old are you?" He asked as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"Lying Harrister, I'm seventeen." Lying said dully though without hesitation, the cold metal cuffs being clicked around their wrists.

"Ok, I doubt your parents are going to be too impressed by this are they, Lying." The man went on, still holding Lying's wrists as the cuffs were tightened slightly.

A sharp laugh escaped their throat as they turned their head slightly to look at the man. "I wouldn't know. I've never met them." They said, a sinister bounce to their tone.

"O-Oh." The man stuttered slightly, seemingly shocked at Lying's response. He cleared his throat before he continued, one hand drifting from Lying's wrists to their shoulder. "Right. So do you live at the orphanage then?" He asked, quickly trying to regain his composure. Lying merely nodded. "Ok. We'll take you back there then. I don't think anyone's going to be very happy about being woken at this hour are they?"

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty, then it isn't working." They said firmly, turning away again. "And I'm surprised you're not searching me, or taking my bag away. I could be carrying a knife for you all know, I'm not, but you never know do you." They continued, a sly smile creeping at their lips. It only grew wider when they heard both officers sigh.

"Don't get cocky kid." Said the woman.

"Let's get you home shall we." The man said simply, pressing his hand against Lying's back, directing them towards where they assumed the police car was.

Lying wasn't really looking forward to what Mark and Nina had to say about this when they got home..

* * *

Loud knocks on the front door were not appreciated at half past two in the morning.

The kids stirring and running downstairs to investigate was also not appreciated.

Being woken before the sun had risen by a pair of kids renowned for causing trouble was definitely not appreciated.

"..Go back to bed.." Mark grumbled as he pulled the duvet up over his face, hoping it would make them go away.

"There's someone at the door, Sherlock." Said Alex Parvis, his long pointed tail flicking back and forth behind him, long hair obscuring his eyes, which had tinted red in the darkness.

"At this hour?" Mark asked groggily as he sat up and fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Yup, think it's the police." Said Alex Smith, Smiffy to his friends, his bright blue eyes letting off a slight glow in the dark.

Mark's eyes grew wide. "Where's Lying?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Both boys shrugged in unison.

"You think they've been caught this time?" Said Smiffy, tilting his head slightly.

"I really hope not." Mark replied as he got out of bed, the two boys vanished down the corridor towards the stairs as soon as he approached the door.

Mark found a small crowd of children in the foyer. All of them turned to face him as he walked towards the door, keys in hand. He opened the door and, sure enough, two police officers were stood at the bottom of the steps, a rather disgruntled looking Lying standing in front of them, rubbing at their wrists.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour, Sir." Said one of the police officers. "But we believe this young man is yours." The officer looked down at Lying as he spoke.

"Yes." Mark said simply, looking at Lying. "Yes, sorry, come on Lying, come inside." He added. Lying didn't hesitate to dash up the four steps to the door and go inside. "What did they do?" He asked once Lying had stopped a little way behind him.

Lying left Mark to talk to the police as they looked across at all the kids who'd been woken by their arrival and had come downstairs. All of them staring at them, most looking less than pleased.

Toby was hiding behind his brother Martyn's legs, brown eyes watching the fox closely. Martyn himself looked wary.

Will was giving them a dirty look. This wasn't exactly uncommon of him but the expression seemed to stand out more when his face was lit only by the bright emerald glow of his eyes. Lying heard him whisper something to Xephos, who was stood beside him, but none of what he said made sense, the alien boys were speaking in their alien language and could literally be talking about anything.

Smiffy was grinning. Bouncing slightly on his feet, alarmingly alert despite having been woken at a stupid hour of the morning. "So, you got arrested huh." He said, still grinning. "That's cool."

"No it's _not_!" Snapped Nano from the other side of the room, glaring at Smiffy. "They could have gotten in a lot of trouble!" She added. Lomadia, who was standing beside her, nodded in agreement.

"Well that's nothing new." Said Will, still staring at Lying with an odd look in his green eyes.

"Serves 'em right." Sips grumbled from the back, looking like he'd rather be back in his bed.

"I didn't get arrested." Lying said plainly, looking at Smiffy. "I probably wouldn't be here right now if I did."

"You got to ride in the police car though right?" Smiffy beamed.

"That's not a good thing either, Smiffy." Said Lomadia, her wings quivering behind her.

"Then what happened?" Asked Kirin, ignoring what the others were saying and focusing on Lying. He was the only one out of the group that looked even remotely concerned.

Lying shrugged. "I got caught this time. It's that simple."

"All right everyone, go back to bed." Said Mark as he closed the door, having had a quick discussion with the police officers and receiving the information he needed. "It's way too early to be up and about. All of you go back to bed." He locked the door and turned to face the group as he spoke. "Except Lying, of course." He added, suddenly looking sterner. "Nina?!" He called up the stairs, surprised that she hadn't come down already.

Nina walked down the stairs seconds after Mark had called her name. Her dressing gown wrapped around her. She stopped at the bottom before she spoke.

"Go on everyone, back to bed, I'm sure Lying will tell you what happened later." She said softly, her gaze moving across the group.

Gradually the group dispersed, leaving only Mark, Lying, and Nina stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Mark crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at Lying. "What's your excuse then?" He frowned.

"I couldn't find a way to escape from them and even I'm not reckless enough to attack an officer. It's really quite simple. I was unlucky. It won't happen again." Lying said simply, barely holding either Mark or Nina's gaze.

"I should hope not." Said Mark. "Chances are you won't just be let off on a warning if this happens again." He added.

"What exactly were you doing?" Nina asked, all but ignoring Mark.

"Art." Lying said, fully meeting her gaze.

"Graffiti." Mark corrected. "Look, perhaps it's best we deal with this in the morning. It's way too early to be sorting stuff like this out." He continued, running his hands over his face.

"Agreed." Said Nina. "Lying, go back to your room and go get some sleep, we'll talk about this when it isn't twenty to three in the morning. Ok?" She continued, smiling slightly. Lying nodded. "Good. Mark, let's go make sure the little ones are in bed shall we." She smiled at Mark, who nodded, they waited for Lying to go upstairs before speaking again.

"Don't think you're getting off of this lightly though, Lying." Mark called to them from the bottom of the stairs. "There will be punishments." Lying merely nodded before making the rest of the trip to their room.

They were greeted by quiet chatter and whispers courtesy of every other kid they shared the room with.

"You ok?" Kirin asked as Lying approached the bunk bed they shared, leaning over the edge of the top bunk, electric blue eyes glittering in the low-light.

"I'm fine." Lying said simply. "Could be worse. And it won't happen again. So it's fine."

"It will happen again." Said Sips from somewhere on the other side of the room. "You've started the fall. Sorry mate, but you're doomed." He added.

"Doomed." Sjin repeated, his voice quieter but from the same area as Sips, the half-elf's blue eyes were visibly glowing in the darkness, and Lying's sharp eyesight located them quickly.

"Thanks." Lying said, a slight bitter undertone to their voice. They laid down in their bed, crossing their arms underneath their head. "But a few extra chores won't stop me from doing what I want." They continued, their voice now completely void of emotion.

"Yeah, like you've ever helped with the chores." Ross growled from across the room. Lying merely rolled their eyes, not interested in clashing with the other canine right now.

"Leave them alone." Kirin said firmly. A slight smile creeped across Lying's face as they closed their eyes.

"Can everyone please just go back to sleep." Said Nilesy from the neighbouring bed. He'd never left the room but was clearly frustrated about being woken. It was unusual to hear the shy boy speak up like that though so everyone else quickly fell silent.

"Agreed." Said Mark from the doorway, having just come along to check on them."Everyone go back to sleep. See you all in the morning."

A chorus of "Goodnight Sherlock."s echoed across the room, as well as the sound of the boys fidgeting in their beds, before everything went silent. Mark left, the door clicking closed behind him.

Lying was still smiling. Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting, if nothing else..


End file.
